Sector V
, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5.]] The Sector V are the main protagonists of the Codename: Kids Next Door series. Operatives Numbuh 1 See also: Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno)- The team leader and primary strategist. A stern but awkward boy from England, he is often encouraged to lighten up but is seen as a source of inspiration for his comrades. He has an uncanny knack for landing himself into embarrassing situations. He is rarely seen without his sunglasses and is most curiously bald, apparently was caused by the Delightful Children at some point in the past. Numbuh 1 is also the only operative of his team to have an admitted girlfriend, Lizzie Devine, and is also the only one that does not have a sibling. However, he shares a sisterly bond with his cousin, Numbuh 10. Numbuh 2 See also: Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.)- The team's primary 2x4 technologist and pilot. A brilliant, friendly and witty oddball born in the USA. He is often the mood-maker of the group, but is also notorious among his peers for saying incredibly cheesy catch-phrases that he alone finds funny. Despite his goofy demeanor, he can be a very cunning and methodical thinker when needed. He harbors a crush on teen foe Cree Lincoln and constantly hits on her despite her obvious disinterest (though in one instance in which Hoagie finds himself a teenager, Cree takes a genuine interest in him but is repulsed once she discovers the truth.) Numbuh 3 See also: Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban)- Team's medical specialist, hamsters' caretaker, and diversionary tactics expert. She is the youngest and sweetest in her sector, though she possesses a very fiery attitude when angered. She can be focused and ready for action when the need arises. Kuki is almost unhealthily obsessed with Rainbow Monkies and stuffed animals in general, and loves all things cute and cuddley. Throughout the series it is made quite clear that she harbors a crush for her fellow operative, Wallabee Beatles (Numbuh 4). She is huge Rainbow Monkey fan, though not as much as Numbuh 86. Numbuh 4 See also: Numbuh 4 (Wallabee "Wally" Beatles)- The team's combat expert. Despite the fact that he is the shortest member of the team, he shows that he is not someone to be overlooked with his great fighting abilities and unwillingness to give up. Wally is often called the dumbest member of Sector V, though he has shown a great deal of intelligence in certain situations, suggesting that perhaps he just lacks a little common sense. He hates all things girly and cute (especially those "cruddy" Rainbow Monkies,) but ironically has an enormous (and blatantly obvious) crush on Kuki (Numbuh 3). Though he sports a "tough guy" attitude, Wally is shown to have a soft side on occasion, usually concerning Kuki in some way or another (he often attempts to be sweet but gets quickly irritated with her girly antics). Numbuh 5 See also: Numbuh 5 (Abigail "Abby" Lincoln)- The team's espionage expert. Trained in stealth, information acquirement, and fierce combat. Her mother is French and her father African-American. By far the most levelheaded of all the team members, although she isn't above the occasional awkward moment herself. She has a fierce rivalry with her older sister Cree, and has a passion for all forms of candy. She sports her trademark red cap, given to her by her sister before her sister betrayed the KND. Trivia * All the kids in Sector V have names related to their number: ** Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno): Uno is Spanish for "one". ** Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.): "Jr." means that Hoagie is the second person in his family to be named after his father. ** Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban): Sanban is Japanese for "three". ** Numbuh 4 (Wallabee "Wally" Beatles): The Beatles consisted of four members (John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr). ** Numbuh 5 (Abigail "Abby" Lincoln): U.S. President Abraham Lincoln is featured on the five-dollar bill and the penny. Category:Main Lists Category:Sectors